


What I Fear

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the cover of night, they confess their fears to one another and what the other means to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between episode 6 and 7 of Vengeance.

The fires were starting to die out when Agron and Nasir slipped away from the temple. Both restless due to Agron’s mission the following morning. They had tried to rest, but instead decided on taking a walk hoping it would tire them out.

Once they walked into the woods, Nasir reached out and laced their fingers together. Agron looked down at their hands and smiled, giving Nasir’s hand a gentle squeeze. They didn’t stray too far, not wanting to get lost.

They came to a small clearing and Nasir walked ahead, sitting on a fallen tree trunk. He looked at Agron and patted the spot next to him. Agron sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around Nasir’s waist and the Syrian rested his head on Agron’s shoulder.

“Thoughts weigh heavy on the mind,” Nasir whispered, his hand resting over Agron’s. “I pray the Gods favor you a second time and return you to my arms.”

Agron smiled softly and kissed the top of Nasir’s head. “I survived a burning arena full of fucking Romans, I assure you that taking over a slave ship will be easy.”

“It is still a dangerous mission.”

Agron cupped Nasir’s chin and gently lifted his head, their eyes locking. “I will return to you, Nasir. The Gods themselves could stand in my way and I would strike each one down to see you again.”

“No matter what promises you make me, these fears will not leave,” Nasir confessed.

Agron pressed their foreheads together and sighed softly. He was quiet for a moment before speaking quietly. “I will confess that I was terrified when I saw you injured so gravely. If you were taken from me, I fear what would become of me.” Agron’s voice cracked as he continued. “After Duro, I was a mad man who wanted nothing but the blood of Romans. Then I met you.” Agron brushed their lips together. “I now fight for you. I have a purpose again.”

Nasir felt his heart beat faster as Agron’s words. “Do you love me?”

“Yes,” Agron whispered, kissing Nasir again. He continued to kiss the other man, pouring everything he felt for Nasir into that single kiss and when he pulled away, they were both breathless. “I love you, Nasir.”

Nasir smiled, feeling a strange warmth flooding through him. He pulled Agron down for another kiss. “And I love you.”


End file.
